


Fire and Water

by Zivandre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grey Side, element use, more tags to come, side character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/pseuds/Zivandre
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are two souls pitted against the world. When they join forces to bring down not only Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but the Order of the Phoenix as well, they hit a few bumps along the road."One by one, his fellow members dance with the glory of the conflagration. It's a sea of flames, but I'm not drowning.""I promise myself I will make it, I will survive. Even if only to drown him in my rainwater tears. The water is a chaotic symphony, but I am deaf to all but love."





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

> [Anyone who read my Beast of Slytherin story, I'm sorry for the delay in the new chapter, I've gone through some drama and have lost a bit of my muse, but I will continue it! I promise.]  
> Anyways, please enjoy this new multi-chapter, and let me know what you think! This is just a bit of prologue, the rest of the story will not have first person nor be as poetic in the synonyms! :D

They say fire is chaotic, violent, uncontrollable. It's not. The flames dance a sacred dance, reaching out to their gods. The moves seductive, thrilling, enthralling. They make you want to reach out and stroke the reds and oranges and blues if you're captivated enough.

I watch as the blaze towers higher, as the smoke starts blocking the stars and moon. My heart is once more captivated by the incandescence. Fire will never let me down. Maybe it's the only thing that matches my soul truly.

I shake my head before I remember  _her,_ the one I'm doing this for. My beautiful angel that will never let me down. Her ways with the water rival my own with fire, and as equals, we will bring down everything.

The inferno marches on, swallowing - no, devouring nature, buildings, humans. Their screams make a beautiful backdrop to this marvellous night.

The luminosity echos back in the gaze of the fellow Death Eaters; all are captivated by the charring element. Even though their brothers in arms are screaming for their help, screaming for their mercy.

I watch as one unlucky sod is too captivated by the dance, he walks forward with arms spread wide. The flames lick at him, welcoming him in; welcoming him home.

I watch as the searing sparks fly as it accepts more fuel.

One by one, his fellow members dance with the glory of the conflagration.

It's a sea of flames, but I'm not drowning.

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

 

****

The sea washes over me, bathes me, cleanses me. The purification of my daily ritual strengthens me, protects me, saves me.

Some days, days when I am weak and unworthy, I cannot bare to look at what completes my soul. Days like today, when I prepare for battle and ask for forgiveness of my sins, I love how the waves swallow against me, how they caress me.

The water is chilly against my flesh, forging goose pimples along my extremities.

The Adams ale transforms me. The gentle spray from the canal heighten my senses, ensnaring me.

My day is almost perfect, I wonder how  _he_ is doing. The flame to my water, the heat to my cool, the destruction to my purity.

I know he will be safe, protected by the element. When I see him I will douse him with my essence, sealing the scroches upon his skin.

As long as he doesn't burn me first.

I re-dress before walking back to Shell Cottage, riveting droplets race down my limbs.

I promise myself I will make it, I will survive. Even if only to drown him in my rainwater tears.

The water is a chaotic symphony, but I am deaf to all but love.


End file.
